Carnival
by meruhen
Summary: A night at the carnival. Gen. Pre-game, not compliant with any of the compilation stuff. Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud


Sephiroth stares about him, nothing on his face but a whirlwind of emotions in his mind.

It's bright and there are so many people around - thousands, it feels like, although the logical and rational part of his mind says the space can't hold that many people. Still. It's too many, enough to have him on edge, wary and alert as only a warrior can be. There is too much noise, too much light, too much of everything.

He hates it.

How he agreed to do such a thing as spend an evening at a carnival is beyond him. But then Zack's arm slips around his shoulder and Cloud moves a little closer, his hand brushing against Sephiroth's, not quite touching but there.

He frowns a little and next to him, Zack laughs.

"Lighten up," he says. "We're here to have fun."

Fun is not a word that Sephiroth knows, or understands, and he doesn't see how something with so many people could be considered fun, but he doesn't resist as Zack drags him off in one direction, Cloud dutifully following.

He looks almost as overwhelmed as Sephiroth feels and Sephiroth realizes this has to be a first for him, as well. He was from a small village; a carnival like this was probably not a common occurrence for him, at all.

It's a comfort, in a way, to know that he isn't alone in considering this a novel experience. Despite the distance between them, he and Cloud aren't so different after all.

-

Zack drags them past the midway first, after stopping to buy wristbands. Sephiroth doesn't understand the wristbands, why they are needed, but he doesn't question them, because the midway distracts him. There are rows and rows of games marking the sides and vendors calling hawking them, enticing guys to come show off their skills to their girls, win her a prize, prove their manliness to their friends; to the girls, to prove they were just as good as any of the guys there. And Sephiroth wants to stop, because he knows he could win some of them, but Zack refuses to stop, heading out of the midway, to the other end of the park. He even bypasses food, unheard of for Zack, to hit the ride at the back. It's eye-catching, easily seen for hundreds of yards all around. Sephiroth has been avoiding looking at it since they arrived at the open field that currently houses the traveling carnival.

"We have to go on the Ferris Wheel first," Zack insists, and abruptly drops his arm from around Sephiroth's shoulders, reaching out to grab Cloud. "That means you too, Cloud."

"I don't want to." Sephiroth thinks that Cloud looks a little green, but he can't tell if that is from the neon lights or not. He glances back to the ride, the Ferris Wheel as Zack called it, and looks up at it again.

"It is rather large," Sephiroth comments. "If this is Cloud's first time at a carnival and going on such a ride, perhaps we should try something smaller." He uses Cloud as an excuse, but he knows Zack picks up on the hidden agenda. He isn't afraid of heights, but he doesn't trust the ride at all. Sephiroth isn't stupid.

"This is the perfect ride to start off with," Zack insists. "There's nothing to it. You go around and around a few times and then you get off and that's it. Not like some of them, that spins you and turns you upside down and spins and goes upside down at the same-"

"Zack," Cloud moans, and this time Sephiroth can tell the green cast to his skin isn't from the neon lights.

"See, nothing to this one." Zack wraps an arm around Cloud, hugging him close, and looks at Sephiroth. There is a challenge in his eyes that is mimicked in his tone of voice when he speaks again. "Unless you're scared."

Sephiroth prides himself on thinking he is above such normal things. He knows he is no coward and that is what matters. He tells himself that, even as he turns on his heel and walks toward the queue for the ride.

"We're going on the Ferris Wheel," he tells the others over his shoulder and ignores Zack's triumphant grin. Cloud groans.

-

The attendant stares at Sephiroth when he steps up to the ride, somewhat dumbfounded. Sephiroth ignores him and studies the ride. It looks like it could collapse at any moment and says as such. Behind him, he hears movement, followed a second later by Zack's voice. "Oh no you don't," he says, and Sephiroth glances back to see Zack holding a squirming Cloud rather tightly. He looks pale.

"We'd like to ride together," Sephiroth tells the attendant, who only nods, staring at him still. The ride comes screeching to a halt a few minutes later, but they can't get on right away - the attendant lets people get off, leaving a few cars empty. Sephiroth watches them with impatience, Zack something akin to glee and Cloud just grows even paler. But finally they get on, Cloud stuck in the middle; he doesn't even protest about that.

They start the ascension, the car climbing higher and higher, although it stops every now and then, to let more people on, Zack explains. The first time it stops, Cloud clutches the first stable thing he can reach, which just happens to be Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth doesn't mind, although by the time they reach the top, he can see white around Cloud's knuckles and feel the pressure from his fingers.

They reach the top and seem to stop for a minute, and Sephiroth uses the time to stare out over the city. They're on top of the plate, so there are specks of stars, but for the most part, the stars aren't' easily seen from Midgar; too much light, too much pollution.

The city is vibrant, alive, teeming with life. Voices don't reach them from below, but Sephiroth knows from experience exactly how loud Midgar can be. The silence, even as impermanent as it is, is refreshing.

Sephiroth's musings, however, are cut short: the car starts rocking, even though they haven't moved, and Cloud _squeaks_.

"It's fun," Zack says and moves again, sending the car rocking back and forth again. He's grinning, despite the fist that Cloud pummels into his shoulder. "And completely safe. Don't worry so much, Cloud." He leans back, tilting the car a little and even Sephiroth instinctively reaches for the bar securing them in the car.

_"Zachary!"_ Cloud yelps, sliding away from him. Both hands are wrapped around Sephiroth's arm and he squeezes as close as possible, trying to stay far from Zack and assuming that another body, one that was larger, would provide some stability.

The ride moves again, starting its descent, and between that and the rocking, Cloud is slightly green again. He is glaring daggers at Zack, but he's a warm, comforting weight against Sephiroth's side.

-

The ride ends in a few minutes, too long in Cloud's eyes, and the moment they are off and clear of the ride, and he is sure he isn't going to lose the contents of his stomach; he launches his body at Zack, tackling him. "I'm going to kill you one night," he mutters, trying to wrap his hands around Zack's neck but not having much luck, with the way Zack is squirming. "Slowly and painfully."

They all know that he doesn't mean it and Zack can't even take him seriously for a moment. He laughs instead, trying to grab Cloud's arms, which are surprisingly stronger than they look and doing a bit of damage as he attacks.

"Be glad I didn't drag you on something else," Zack tells him, once he traps Cloud - and Cloud's arms - by wrapping him in a big bear hug. "Although now I can take you on the Zipper. Or the Hammerhead."

Although Sephiroth doesn't know the rides, the names sound fairly ominous. He doesn't think Cloud would enjoy either, or any of the rides that the carnival has, and gets his assumption confirmed when Cloud growls, bares his teeth, and _bites_. Sephiroth winces in sympathy for Zack.

Zack yelps and lets go, trying to shake Cloud off. He cuddles his wounded arm close to his chest, sending a wounded look toward his friend. "You better not have rabies," he says, pouting. "I might really die from that."

"Nonsense. Cloud doesn't have rabies," Sephiroth states, tempted to roll his eyes at Zack. Cloud smirks and looks up at Sephiroth.

"See, someone knows the truth," Cloud tells Zack. "I'm probably going to catch them from you."

-

Cloud refuses to go on anymore rides, after that. He glares at Zack when he asks, doesn't rise to the bait when Zack teases him about being a chicken. It isn't until he offers to go on one, with the stipulation that Zack doesn't complain when he - Cloud - throws up all over him - Zack afterwards. Or during.

Zack stops bugging him then and relents a little.

He does get Cloud on the carousel, after he and Sephiroth hit everything else they can ride - to Zack's great disappointment, they are both far too tall to ride the kiddie coaster and Cloud even refuses that one, despite the fact that it seems to be relatively gentle. The carousel isn't very threatening, even to Cloud, although he takes one of the benches rather than one of the ornate plastic chocobos or mythical creatures on the ride. Sitting on one, as the ride spins and they bob up and down, Sephiroth wishes he'd had the foresight to do the same. It isn't that the ride makes him feel queasy or anything of the sort - it's just that he feels kind of stupid.

He probably looks fairly silly, too. Has, he can guess, looked silly on all of the rides. He can console himself with the thought that he hasn't been as bad as Zack, who screamed on just about everything they rode, but it doesn't help make him feel much better - just one step up from being incredibly lame.

-

"So what next, guys?" Zack asks, looping an arm around Sephiroth's shoulder and Cloud's. "The Hammerhead again? Or maybe the Ferris Wheel?"

"No." Sephiroth is the one who is heard, the most power to his voice, but Cloud's voice echoes his. Cloud shoots Sephiroth a grateful smile, glad he has someone to back him up. Zack droops a little, looking at them both with disappointment in his gaze.

"I was hoping to spend all night long on the rides," he complains. "You two are no fun."

"Told you that we wouldn't be any," is Cloud's response, to which Zack ruffles his hair. Cloud fights his hand off, seeking solace behind Sephiroth.

"I want to-" Sephiroth begins, only to stop short. He doesn't talk about wants with most people, and wanting to play a stupid carnival game seems somewhat childish. The fact that the night is about being childish occurs to him, but he doesn't think too deeply on it.

He betrays himself with a glance though.

Zack is sharper than most people give him credit for being and he picks up on Sephiroth's unvoiced request almost immediately. He scoffs though, following Sephiroth's eyes.

"Those games are rigged. No one ever wins."

Later, Zack will think that those were the wrong words to say: a fire flares in Sephiroth's eyes and he turns abruptly, neatly sidestepping Cloud and heading for the midway. The other two follow, having no choice but to do so.

There really is no arguing with Sephiroth when he sets his mind to something.

-

"So all I have to do is knock down the bottles with the ball?" Sephiroth asks, looking from the stacked milk bottles to the carnie to the ball on the wooden counter.

"Yep. Knock down all three and you get a teddy bear." The guy jerks his thumb at the wall of silly stuffed animals behind him. "Do that and want to play again, I can stack 'em higher, get a bigger bear."

Sephiroth doesn't care about the prize, just the game - and winning it. And it's simple; how hard can throwing a ball at some milk bottles be?

"I'll do it," Sephiroth says.

"One gil a ball, three gil gets you four," the guy says, already digging out the baseballs they use for the game. Sephiroth hands a gil over, confident he can get it in one.

Zack and Cloud exchange quick glances behind Sephiroth's back, although they both turn back to him before he might notice. He doesn't. He's too busy weighing the ball in his hands and trying to figure the best angle to throw it at.

"Stand back," he orders the other two, figuring he will need space in which to move comfortable to throw and steps back a pace, getting ready to throw. He's the best warrior ShinRa has. He can't possibly miss.

He raises his arm and easily throws it, confident of his aim and the speed and sure the ball will hit with just enough force in which to knock down the bottles.

He's right, in one aspect: it does hit.

Only, it hits the top bottle, makes it wobble a little before settling back into place.

Sephiroth stares, something akin to anger rising in him, but not exactly that. Whatever it is, it wars with disbelief.

He actually _missed_.

The thought that he actually missed a target, especially one so obvious and stationary, doesn't sit well with Sephiroth and before the guy can ask if he wants to go another round, Sephiroth is digging out more money, slapping it on the counter and reaching for the next baseball. He doesn't see Cloud and Zack look at each other behind his back and only vaguely notices the guy smirking slightly, but pays no attention to him. He focuses on the ball in his hands, the milk bottles, the wind, the humidity of the air. That's what matters. Everything else fades into the background.

Behind him, Zack isn't even bothering to hide his amusement, knowing Sephiroth can't see him; Cloud only shakes his head, wondering if he should tell Sephiroth that the game is rigged and he'll end up spending more money than he should attempting to knock down a few old bottles.

But the General is throwing the baseball - missing again - and going for the third; Cloud thinks, by this point, that Sephiroth has figured it out for himself. And he has enough money that playing a few rounds won't hurt. Besides, it is interesting to watch him play; there is a light in his eyes that Cloud doubts the General realizes is there; it's not quite glee - there is too much drive in those oddly colored eyes for it to be so; but it's something slightly close.

-

It takes five throws for Sephiroth to knock them down: with the second, he realizes the game is rigged, with the third he realizes where he needs to hit, the fourth is not strong enough, and the fifth perfect.

By that point, he is hooked.

"There's food, if either of you are-" Zack begins, as they move away from the booth, Sephiroth holding a wildly colored bear. He shoots Zack a glare as he speaks, not even bothering to tell him 'no'. He simply moves to the next game - darts.

It's impossible for him to hold the bear and throw the darts, so he shoves it at the closest person - Cloud - and steps up to the counter of the booth. The guy behind it has missing teeth, but he still grins broadly, the scent of a victim fresh on the air. They all love these people: the ones who get hooked on the games, who like winning and won't back down until they do win. They're usually the ones who can be convinced to keep playing until they get the biggest prize, whatever that might be.

And although Sephiroth isn't easily convinced, he likes to win.

-

The night winds down, as it always does: the ride attendants start calling out for the last rides, the guys manning the games stop cajoling, the food stalls start turning down the fryers.

Sephiroth steps back from his last game, slightly disappointed. But he holds a bag containing three goldfish in one hand, a bag holding a very pretty blue beta in another. Both Zack and Cloud look laden down, stuffed animals tucked under arms, held in hands; Zack even has a couple of smaller ones tucked in various pockets. All evidence of his winnings, pointless mementos that, if he takes them home, will get thrown into a closet and never be seen again.

The fish will be different, but they are also living creatures and he isn't so inhumane that he'll throw them into a closet. Sephiroth lifts one bag, then the other, looking at the fish, and as though reading his mind, Zack speaks up.

"You'll need a fishbowl for them," Zack tells him. "We can find a large enough container to put them in until you've got a chance to find a proper fishbowl."

"You'll want to put them in separate bowls," Cloud interrupts, and flushes a little when both Sephiroth and Zack turn to look at him. "One of the other cadets brought a beta fish from home, snuck them in. He picked up some goldfish later, I dunno why, and the goldfish kept biting at the beta." He shrugs, looking rather sheepish. It's rather amusing, seeing him fidget at the focus on him, when he's holding a giant bear in one arm and a pink bunny in another, with a stuffed monkey wrapped around his neck. Watching him, Sephiroth feels his lips quirk and quickly turns away, nodding at the boy.

"Thank you, Cloud. I'll have someone pick up two fish bowls tomorrow. And whatever else they'll need."

"You'll need fish food, and some rocks for the bottom of the bowl, and probably a castle or two - you know, those plastic things they put in fish tanks? - Something small, so they can entertain themselves-"

It's rather difficult for Zack to actually grab on to anyone, his arms laden down with stuffed animals, so he can't drag them anywhere for one last ride, and Sephiroth uses Zack's focus on the fish to walk in the direction of the exit, knowing the others will follow. By the time Zack notices, they're at the train terminal.

He only sighs at Sephiroth and shakes his head as they board the train. It's not a long trip back to ShinRa headquarters, but long enough that the walk isn't pleasant when carrying as many things as they are, especially so late at night.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Zack asks, when the train lurches to a start. Cloud is sitting across from them, nearly engulfed by the mountain of stuffed animals. Sephiroth still holds his fish. Zack's voice is low, meant only for Sephiroth; Cloud is staring out the window, the lights of the city outside the train illuminating his face one moment, the next leaving him in the shadows. It's an interesting play on the young man's face, and Sephiroth studies him from beneath hooded eyes. Zack digs his elbow into his side for Sephiroth to remember his question.

"No," he tells his friend. "No, it wasn't that bad."

Overhearing his words, Cloud glances at them, puzzlement on his face. Sephiroth glances away then and Zack only laughs.

"The circus is coming into town next week," he tells them, raising his voice a bit. "How about it - Saturday night, the three of us, and a date with the circus?"


End file.
